The AMDA Foundation's research development conference, "Patient Safety Issues in Long Term Care" will further the development of the research agenda for the AMDA Foundation Long Term Care Research Network, a national practice-based research network of long term care professionals launched in 2001. The conference will identify new research priorities and studies surrounding the issue of patient safety in long term care with an emphasis on using performance measures (e.g., quality indicators, survey deficiencies hospitalizations) and data sets (MDS, OSCAR, FIB) to compare research results against national norms. The conference will also examine how the Research Network can collaborate with users of large data sets to explain variations in practice patterns and outcomes that are observed in these large data sets, such as geographic variations in the use of feeding tubes. Findings of research studies initiated in 2001 and their implications for improving quality and patient safety in long term care will also be discussed. We will also discuss benefits and limitations of existing research methodologies and data collection instruments currently being used in the Network and identify new ones that are feasible for the Network to implement. We will provide training about the role of the site investigator in educating RIBs and their facilities about research issues in long term care, including human subject protection and privacy. Conference faculty will include leading national experts in long term care research, as well as experts on patient safety and nursing home quality initiatives from AHRQ and CMS.